1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a method for treating surfaces of metal work pieces, and particularly to a method for treating a metal hinge holder of a hinge system for connecting two parts of a portable electronic device.
2. Prior Art
With the development of information technology, portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants, are becoming popular. Consumers especially like portable electronic devices which have an attractive appearance. Currently, flip covers are designed for most such portable electronic devices, since flip covers can protect key buttons from being damaged or accidently depressed. A hinge system comprising a hinge and a hinge holder are usually used to connect a main body of a portable electronic device with its flip cover. The hinge is mounted on an end of the flip cover and the hinge holder is mounted on an end of the main body. The hinge is coupled to the hinge holder such that the flip cover can rotate round the hinge.
Since the hinge holder is mounted on the end of the main body, the hinge holder may be partially exposed to an outside of the device. In order to make the appearance of the portable electronic device more attractive, the hinge holder is generally treated by polishing before being mounted to the main body of the portable electronic device. However, the polished surface of the hinge holder is susceptible to being scratched and damaged, which affects the appearance of the portable electronic device. Therefore, an improved method for treating a hinge holder is desired.